Dol Glorath
Dol Glorath is a planet deep in the Outer Rim in the Drexel system. Dol Glorath is the capital of the Galactic Empire. The planet contained a dark sided force nexus which attracted dark sided force users. It was a widely known planet around the galaxy and within Imperial space. Various species inhabited Dol Glorath but the natives were the Star Dragons and the P'w'eck. It is unknown how these two species arrived to the planet. Geography Dol Glorath is a temprerate jungle planet with many volcanoes, mountains, and small oceans. There are few cities on the planet, but the cities that are on Dol Glorath are huge. The jungles and swamps provide excelent terrain for Sith training and for hidding during war time. Many creatures reside in the jungles and are trained to work for the Empire. History Early History Not much is known of Dol Glorath before 70 A.B.Y. All that is known is that the native P'w'eck somehow immigrated to Dol Glorath, that was uninhabited yet. Scientist suspect that the Yuuzhan Vong or some even more ancient civilization took P'w'eck to Dol Glorath and left them there. It is unknown if the Star Dragons are from Dol Glorath or come from another existing planet. The native creatures of Dol Glorath also hail from other world and moons such as Dxun and Ilum. The Terentatek that inhabit the planet might have been taken to Dol Glorath by Sith or Dark Jedi during the Great Hunt. It is a known fact that ancient Sith ruled over the Dol Glorath. They created cities and communities of Dark Side users where Dol Gara stands now. The Sith somehow managed to find the planet during the time of the Jedi Civil War and colonize it. It is unknown how the Sith vanished from Dol Glorath, but around 5,000 B.B.Y the Sith disappeared from Dol Glorath. Their Temples and ruined cities remained on Dol Glorath untill it was rediscovered in 68 A.B.Y. In 68 A.B.Y, the Sith began to return to the galaxy. The frst account of Sith back to the galaxy was by Zabrak Sith, Darth Matas sent by self proclamed Emperor of the Sith Empire, Darth Tarna. The Imperial Remnant slowly returned to being the Galactic Empire but this time, it was merged with the Sith Order. Slowly the Sith Empire conquered many worlds and went through many conflicts. The Sith controlled the the Empire. All non-Sith had to obay the Sith's commands. The Emperor was the leader of the Sith Empire and a Sith. The Capital of the Sith Empire was moved to Dol Glorath and the capital, Dol Gara, was the main city on Dol Glorath. Dol Gara built on top of the largest mountain on Dol Glarath. The city is very large with many tall buildings which include, residential buildings, buisness buildings, restaurants. The largest building in Dol Gara is the Sith Temple which spikes up over 2000 meters in the air. The Sith temple is where most of the Sith and Dark Side users live and train. The emperor's housing residence is on a large spike corner of the temple. Next to the Temple is the huge landing port which can hold over 1000 Star Destroyer sized ships at once. Dol Gara is the most diverse city on Dol Glarath. You can find almost every species in the galaxy on this planet. The majority is non-human species. Many of which are humanoid. Dol Gara, if compared to any other city in the galaxy, it's counterpart would be Galactic City. Chiss War During the Chiss War, Dol Glorath suffered through attacks from the New Republic. New Republic Star Destroyers attacked military cities such as Curna and Congdon. Many beings died and many ships and assault vehicles were destroyed during the attack. The Empire fought the New Republic off the planet by working together and using the Dark Side against them. Only a handfull of Jedi participated in this battle because the Jedi were overwhelmed by the amount of Dark Side energy on the planet and did not want Jedi to be Seduced by the Dark Side. Arrogant and confident Jedi that disobayed their Jedi masters fought on Dol Glorath, eventually 70% of them were turned over to the Dark Side and the rest were killed. Two months after the attack, New Republic attacked again this time attacking Dol Gara. The New Republic hid on the 4 inhabitable moons of Dol Glorath and waited for the attack. Dol Gara was hurt with minimal damage. The Empire was victorious against the New Republic in this battle. Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Jungle planets *